Reunian
by akakurofamily
Summary: Kuroko menelpon seseorang untuk diajak bertemu. siapa saja yang ia telpon? dan ada tujuan apa? cari tahu ndiri ya.. akakuro as always. warning inside. it's Yaoi. DLDR! RnR? arigatou
1. Chapter 1

"Ogiwara-kun?" Panggil pemuda bersurai biru langit.

"Hm.. Ada apa Kuroko?" Balas pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama lengkap Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pacar barumu. Ku dengar namanya Cumicumi gitu ya.." Ujar pemuda bersurai biru yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Namanya Mayuzumi Kuroko, bukan Cumicumi. Dan darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Karena aku selalu tahu." Balas Kuroko dengan acuh.

Mereka sedari tadi duduk ditaman dekat kedai favorit mereka. Ya sedang menikmati suasana yang hangat sambil menyesap minuman favorit mereka. Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshake, Ogiwara menyesap chocolate milkshake.

"Oh iya, memang kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Mayu-kun (panggilan sayang Ogiwara pada Mayuzumi :D)? Jangan-jangan kau mau merebutnya dariku ya?"Tebak Ogiwara.

"Nggak kok. Jangan asal nuduh deh. Pokoknya Ogiwara-kun harus mengajak Cumicumi-kun saat kita pergi ke xxx hari minggu. Ok!" Ucap Kuroko kelewat semangat. Ogiwara pun mengangguk heran, tapi segera diacuhkan. Karena pikirnya pasti Kuroko hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya dan tak mungkin menikung. Ya kan?

 **Disclaimer : Yang mempunyai chara yaitu pembuatnya. Yang punya cerita? Author yang satu ini tentunya. :D**

 **Rated – T**

 **Genre : (berharap) Humor, Romance (udah pasti!)**

 **Warning : mungkin typo yang kelewat. Mungkin Charanya ooc. Mungkin agak garing. Mungkin humornya nggak ngena. Mungkin bahasanya agak keluar jalur. Mungkin mungkin dan mungkin saya lagi setres jadi malah ngomong mungkin terus. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya cerita ini agak gaje dan malah bikin orang enek bacanya.**

 **Pairing : Akakuro, Midotaka, Aokaga, Kakise, Mayuogi, Murahimu, Hyuuri, Kiyoizu.**

 **Semoga saja ceritanya bagus. Minna tolong abis baca review ya..**

' _Reunian'_

Kriiingg... Kriiingg...

"Moshi-moshi.." Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut mengangkat telponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi Midorima-kun.. Apa kabar?"_ Tanya seseorang yang berada ditempatnya berbasa-basi.

"Baik. Kenapa kau menelponku, nanodayo?" Tanyanya agak ketus.

" _Aku Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau besok minggu aku ingin bertemu denganmu di xxx jam 8 pagi. Jangan lupa ajak pacarmu yang bernama siapa? Bakpao?"_ Ucap seseorang disana (pokoknya disana) dengan asal.

"Namanya Takao, nanodayo. Memang ada apa?" Tanya pemuda ini dengan penasaran, sangat.

" _Ya hanya ingin bertemu saja. Lagipula kita kan memang sudah lama tak bertemu, Midorima-kun. Ya sudah, aku tutup ya telponnya. Jaa.."_ Sahut orang yang tadi nelpon, lalu menutup telpon tersebut. Midorima, pemuda yang bersurai hijau lumut tadi, menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja.

Midorima sekarang termenung. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan seseorang tadi? Jangan-jangan... _Oh hell_ , jangan sampai hal yang ada dipikirannya ini sampai terjadi. Bisa-bisa dia mati tsundere lagi (?).

"Tadi siapa yang menelpon, Shin-chan?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hitam, Takao alias pacar Midorima.

"Kuroko." Jawabnya singkat. Midorima masih termenung memikirkan apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan saat mereka bertemu nanti.

"Oh Kuroko-kun. Memang dia bicara apa tadi?" Tanya Takao penasaran.

"Katanya besok minggu kita akan ketemuan. Dan aku juga harus membawamu nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Wah.. Asik dong. Jadi hari minggu kita ada kerjaan." Ucap Takao dengan girangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Midorima.

 **-Ditempat lain-**

Kriiiiiiingggg... Kriiiiiiinggg... Kriiiiiiingggg... Kriiii-

"Moshi-moshi... Kise disini ssu." Sahut pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi Kise-kun."_ Balas seseorang yang tadi telpon.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi menelponku? Tumben ssu." Ucap Kise pada seseorang tersebut yang disebut Kurokocchi.

" _Tak apa-apa Kise-kun. Oh iya, besok minggu kita bertemu ya di xxx, jam 8 pagi. Ah jangan lupa ajak pacar barumu itu. Namanya siapa ya? Kacasapu?"_ Ucap 'Kurokocchi' itu dengan asal.

"Namanya itu Kasamatsu ssu. Memang kenapa? Tumben sekali Kurokocchi mengajakku ketemuan ssu.." Tanya Kise dengan penasarannya.

" _Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma ingin bertemu. Jangan lupa ya. Ya sudah aku tutup telponnya. Jaa.."_ Sahut 'Kurokocchi' lalu menutup telponnya. Kise menampakkan wajah bingung. Tapi segera diacuhkan karena pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ya maklumlah, dia kan seorang model.

 **-Ditempat lain lagi-**

Pemuda berkulit tan ini sedang berjalan sambil mendongak. Dilihatnya pistol-pistol dengan berbagai macam yang tertata rapi dirak. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar. Ah, sebenarnya ponselnya yang bergetar membuat tubuhnya merinding disko(?) ikut bergetar. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dari saku lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi.." Sahut pemuda yang bersurai biru tua itu.

" _Moshi-moshi Aomine-kun.."_ Balas seseorang yang menelpon tadi.

"Yo Tetsu, ada apa? Sudah lama sekali kau tak menelponku." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Aomine ini.

" _Memang kenapa? Ah jangan-jangan kau merindukanku ya.."_ Goda penelpon yang bernama Tetsu itu.

"Nggak juga. Cuma kaget aja kau menelponku. Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tanya Aomine.

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari minggu besok di xxx jam 8 pagi. Semoga kau tak sibuk. Oh iya, kudengar kau sudah punya pacar, ajak dia juga. Kalau nggak salah namanya Bakri ya?"_ Ucap Tetsu dengan ngawurnya.

"Sejak kapan gua punya pacar Bakri. Ngawur aja lu. Namanya itu Kagami. Inget tuh KA-GA-MI." Balas Aomine dengan emosi. Siapa yang nggak emosi kalau nama pacarnya diganti. Mana norak lagi namanya.

" _Hehe.. Maaf. Pokoknya jangan lupa ya. Ya udah, aku tutup telponnya. Jaa.."_ Ucapnya sambil menutup telpon. Sejenak Aomine memandang ponselnya yang sudah mati. _Hmm.. Tetsu minta ketemuan? Pasti ada apa-apa._ Batin Aomine. _Pokoknya kalau sampai Taiga klepek-klepek sama dia awas aja. Gue cium juga tuh orang_. Lanjutnya dalam hati sambil nyengir gaje. Heh, mengapa pikiranmu sangat kotor macam kali ciliwung Aomine?

 **-Ditempat lainnya-**

Nampak pemuda yang mempunyai postur tubuh diatas rata-rata sedang mengunyah makanan kesukaannya. Disampingnya juga ada pemuda yang mempunyai perawakan lebih kecil dari pemuda satunya yang sedang melihat tv.

Kriiiingg.. Kriiinggg... Krriiiingg... Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg... (cepet diangkat kenapa sih? Berisik tahu!) krriiiiinggg...

"Muro-chin, tolong angkatin dong.. nyam.. nyam.." Ucap pemuda bersurai ungu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun menurut dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering.

"Moshi-moshi.." Sapanya.

" _Moshi-moshi.. Ano.. Ini siapa ya? Apa Murasakibara-kun ada?"_ Tanya seseorang yang berada diantah berantah.

"Ada, sebentar ya.. Atsushi, ini telpon untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Murasakibara itu. Murasakibara pun mengambil ponselnya dan menaruhnya ditelinga.

"Hmm.. Moshi-moshi.." Ucap Atsushi dengan malas.

" _Moshi-moshi Murasakibara-kun.."_ Sapa balik seseorang itu.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Kuro-chin? Apa kau mau memberikanku makanan?" Tanya Murasakibara. Ya sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Murasakibara hanya makanan saja.

" _Tidak Murasakibara-kun. Tapi bisa tidak kita bertemu hari minggu besok di xxx jam 8 pagi?"_ Tanya orang yang bernama Kuro-chin itu.

"He.. Tapi kan itu jauh.. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Murasakibara.

" _Ya Cuma ingin bertemu saja sih. Oh iya, nanti ada makanan banyak loh.. Jadi datang ya.."_ Bujuknya. Dasar Kuro-chin ini tahu betul titik kelemahan seorang Murasakibara.

"Baiklah.. Nanti aku datang." Jawabnya sambil ngiler, karena mikirin makanan yang banyak. Pasti lezat-lezat.

" _Oh iya, jangan lupa ya bawa pacarmu itu. Um.. Kalau nggak salah namanya Antimo ya? Kok aneh ya namanya?"_ Ucap Kuro-chin ngasal.

"Hoaamm.. Namanya itu Himuro Kuro-chin. Ya sudah, asal ada makanan aku akan datang." Ucap Murasakibara.

" _Okie.. Ya sudah aku tutup telponnya. Jaa.."_ Kuro-chin pun menutup telpon. Murasakibara masih ngiler membayangkan makanan.

"Tadi itu siapa Atsushi?" Tanya pemuda yang berada disamping Murasakibara.

"Oh itu Kuro-chin. Dia bilang mau ketemuan besok minggu. Kamu juga ikut. Nanti disana ada makanan banyak." Ucap Murasakibara yang masih saja ngiler. Haduh ini anak kapan sadarnya ya? Himuro, pemuda yang duduk disamping Murasakibara plus pacar Murasakibara ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Pasalnya dia tahu banget pacarnya yang satu ini. kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, ya sudah tidak bisa diganggu.

 **-Pindah ke tempat lain-**

Pemuda yang mempunyai surai hitam kini tengah asyik menyantap makanan bersama seseorang didepannya. Ya bisa dibilang mereka sedang kencan. Mereka makan dengan tenangnya. Hanya suara gelak tawa dari meja sebelah yang terdengar sangat nyaring. Bahkan saking nyaringnya gendang telinga bisa pecah.

Kriiiinggggg... Krriiiiiiiiing... Krrriiii-

"Moshi-moshi.." Pemuda itu mengangkat telponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi Hyuuga-senpai.."_ Balas seseorang yang jauh dari jangkauan (?).

"Ada apa Kuroko? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Junpei.

" _Iie senpai. Hari minggu besok bisa bertemu tidak? Kalau bisa di xxx jam 8 pagi ya.. Oh iya, pacar senpai jangan lupa dibawa- eh diajak maksudnya. Namanya Royco ya kalau nggak salah?"_ Sahut penelpon yang bernama Kuroko itu, dengan ngawurnya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan gue macarin bumbu masak? Namanya itu Riko. Jangan kurang ajar ya kau Kuroko. Aku ini senpaimu loh.." Tutur sang senpai.

" _Hai, hai senpai. Ya sudah, pokoknya kalau bisa dateng ya.. Jaa.."_ Ucapnya lalu mematikan telpon. Hyuuga pun menghela nafas. Hah.. _Punya kouhai kok kurang ajar banget ya_. Batin Hyuuga.

Sepertinya pacar Hyuuga sedang tidak enak hati deh. Tuh nyatanya ada aura-aura bling-bling eh maksudnya aura hitam menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Author doakan semoga Hyuuga bisa bertemu dalam acara hari minggu besok.

 **-Ngintip ke tempat lain-**

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang lari sore, um.. sepertinya bukan deh. Kalau lari sore terus kenapa ada anjing dibelakangnya. Oh... Sedang dikejar anjing toh..

Kini pemuda itu sudah hilang dari hadapan sang anjing. Sang anjing pun pasrah, berdoa dalam hati kalau pemuda tadi nyungsep diselokan. Wah anjingnya pinter ya bisa doain orang. Back to the pemuda tadi.

Pemuda yang tadi dikejar anjing kini sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Peluh disekujur badan.

Drrtttt... Drrtttt.. Drrrttt-

"Mo..shi... Mo..shi... hah.. hah.. hah..." Sapa pemuda tadi dengan kepayahan.

" _Moshi-moshi.. Izuki-senpai tidak apa-apa? Kok suara kayak abis dikejar maling?"_ Tanya penelpon itu dengan asal. Emang ada maling mengejar? Adanya juga maling itu dikejar.

"bu..kan Di.. ke..jar.. maling... hah hah... tapi.. abis.. dikejar.. anjing..." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Izuki ini dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

" _Oh dikejar anjing toh.. Tapi anjingnya nggak kenapa-napa kan?"_ Tanya penelpon.

"Nggak apa-apa sih... Kenapa kau malah perhatian ke anjingnya?" Tanya Izuki dengan nada kesal.

" _Kalau perhatian ke orangnya udah mainstream."_ Jawabnya polos.

"Dasar. Kenapa kau menelpon? Kalau mau jajan minta duitnya ke emak lu bukan ke gue karena gue bukan yang ngelahirin elu.." Sahut Izuki ngawur. Si penelpon jadi sweatdrop.

" _Enggak kok Senpai. Aku Cuma mau kasih tahu aja. Besok minggu ketemuan ya di xxx jam 8 pagi. Jangan lupa bawa pacar senpai yang katanya iron heart itu. Siapa ya namanya? Um.. Kimochi ya?"_ Ucap penelpon dengan asal.

"Kimochi? Kimochi siapa ya? Perasaan pacarku namanya Kiyoshi deh. Ngawur aja lu tong.." Jawab Izuki.

" _Hehe.. Ya yang itu maksudnya. Ya sudah senpai. Jaa.."_ Penelpon pun menutup telponnya.

Izuki cengo mendapatkan telpon tadi. _Kimochi? Jangan-jangan Kiyoshi sudah ganti nama ya? Kok nggak kabar-kabar ya?_ Batin Izuki. Eh ternyata. Ini orang goblok atau gimana ya? Izuki beranjak dari duduknya dan pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

 **-Ngeshooting rumah pemeran utama-**

Pemuda berambut biru langit ini sedang bermain ponselnya sejak tadi dikamarnya. Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko ini dari tadi menelpon seseorang. Setiap lima menit ganti lagi orang yang ditelpon. _Akhirnya selesai juga._ Batinnya setelah menelpon orang terakhir.

Kuroko pun menaruh ponselnya dimeja dekat kasurnya dan siap-siap untuk tidur sebelum..

Kriiinggg... kriii-

"Moshi-moshi.." Ucapnya.

" _Tetsuya, besok jadi kan?"_ Tanya si penelpon.

"Hai, Akashi-kun. Semuanya sudah beres." Jawabnya.

" _Hm.. Ya sudah. Kau tidur dengan nyenyak ya sayang.. Oyasumi.."_ Ucap Akashi dengan lembutnya.

"Hai, Akashi-kun juga. Oyasuminasai.." Balas Kuroko. Lalu sambungan terputus. Kuroko pun merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar. Oyasumi malaikat kecilnya Akashi.

 **~Hari Minggu~**

Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan. Setelah meletakkan sentuhan terakhirnya, Kuroko pun siap. Tinggal menunggu seseorang.

Tok tok tok..

Terdengar suara pintu yang sedang diketuk. Kuroko dengan segera membukakan pintu itu. Dan disitulah seseorang yang ia tunggu. Dengan elegannya berdiri didepan Kuroko. Menatap lurus dimata _aquamarine_ Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sudah siap sayang?" Tanya pemuda itu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil pemuda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu membawa gunting. Yo'i, dia Akashi Seijuro. Pacar Kuroko yang paling hot. Yang paling senang membuat Kuroko mendesah.

Dalam perjalanan, Kuroko ataupun Akashi tak ada yang berbicara. Toh, kalaupun basa-basi itu sudah basi bagi mereka. Mereka itu suka _to the point_ kalau bicara. Tapi demi kenyamanan, biasanya Kuroko yang masih suka basa-basi. Ya walaupun Kurokonya sendiri malas.

Setelah entah berapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan mulai masuk ke gedung yang menjadi tempat tujuannya tersebut.

 **-Dilain sisi-**

Pemuda berambut kuning kini tengah memasuki ruangan. Nampak makanan sudah tersedia disana. Oh iya, pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta ini tidak sendiri. Dia mengajak ehem pacarnya, namanya Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Wah.. masih sepi ternyata.." Ucap Kise.

"Hm.. Memang ini masih jam berapa? Kok mantanmu itu belum datang?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Um.. Masih jam 8 kurang lima belas menit. Wah kita kecepetan senpai." Ucap Kise dan diikuti tendangan dari Kasamatsu.

"Loh, Kise ngapain kau disini?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut dari belakang.

"Loh. Midorimacchi sendiri ngapain disini? Aku ada janjian sama Kurokocchi disini." Balas Kise. Midorima, pemuda yang baru datang kini mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku juga ada janji sama Kuroko." Jawab Midorima.

Oh iya, Midorima datang bersama Bakp- maksudnya Takao, pacarnya.

"Are, Mido-chin sama Kise-chin juga ada?" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyahut lagi. Yup si titan yang suka makan.

"Eh? Kok ada Murasakibaracchi juga?" Tanya Kise heran. _Kenapa jadi banyak orang gini ssu?_ Pikir Kise.

"Hmm.. Aku diundang Kuro-chin kesini. Kalian sendiri ngapain?" Tanya si titan malas.

"Aku juga diundang Kuroko/cchi." Jawab Kise dan Midorima bareng.

Jangan lupa, Murasakibara juga nggandeng pacar mungilnya/bagi Murasakibara\\. Yep, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Heh? Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara? Kalian ngapain disini?" Tiba-tiba lagi ada suara yang menyahut.

"Are? Mine-chin juga?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Juga? Aku kesini karena mau ketemu Tetsu." Ucap Aomine. Dan begitu pula dengan Aomine yang nggaet pacarnya, Kagami Taiga.

Mereka terhening sebentar. Mereka mikir dalam hati.

' _Kenapa ada mereka ssu?'_ Batin Kise.

' _Hah mereka ini.. Ngapain juga ada disini? Ah bukan berarti aku peduli juga nodayo.'_ Batin Midorima. Dalam hati juga tsundere?

' _Hah.. Makanannya banyak. Kuro-chin memang baik.'_ Ok kalian pasti tahu ini batin siapa. Yoi, si titan Murasakibara.

' _Ah.. Mereka ini ngganggu aja. Padahal tadinya gue mau threesome. Sialan mereka.'_ Kalian bisa nebak? Right? Si mesum Ahomine.

Dan ternyata banyak tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Ada Ogiwara bersama pacarnya, Cumic- Mayuzumi Chihiro. Lalu ada juga Hyuuga bersama gadis cantik, Aida Riko. Dan wih.. ada _iron heart_ , author ngefans banget sama dia.#plak. Ok disana ada Izuki bersama Kiyoshi.

Mereka juga bingung, kenapa ada banyak orang. Ok minus mayuogi.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih tiga menit.

 **-Back to akakuro-**

Kuroko dan Akashi kini sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Ternyata semuanya sudah datang. Yah yang ngundang malah telat. Nggak telat juga sih, Cuma ngaret bentar. Lagian mereka saja yang datangnya kecepetan. Akashi undur diri dulu untuk pergi ke toilet. Kuroko pun memasuki ruangan tersebut sendirian.

"Kurokocchi... Ohayou..." Sapa yang lebih ke teriak pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ohayou Kise-kun. Mana pacarmu?" Tanya Kuroko _to the point_. Kan, author sudah bilang.

"Sebentar aku panggil dulu. Kasamatsu-senpai, sini.." Panggil Kise pada seseorang.

Orang yang merasa terpanggil pun berjalan menuju yang memanggil. Orangnya sih lebih pendek dari Kise, tapi ya boleh lah.

"Senpai, kenalin ini Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi, ini Kasamatsu-senpai." Ucap Kise.

"Oh namanya Kasamatsu toh. Aku kira Kacasapu. Doumo Kasamatsu-san." Ucap Kuroko.

"Doumo Kuroko. Ah jadi kau ya. Aku kaget saat mendengar kau adalah mantannya Kise. Pemuda sepertimu tak cocok buat Kise. Kau itu terlalu imut buat Kise yang ya gitu deh.." Ucap Kasamatsu. Ya agak nyindir pacarnya sendirilah sebenarnya.

"Senpai hidoi ssu.." Rengek si bocah kuning. Tapi sayang, nggak ada yang nggubris. Haha kasian.

"Hm.. Benar. Mungkin dulu saya khilaf saat pacaran sama Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada polos. Wah ini anak terlalu jujur.

"Kurokocchi hidoi.." Rengek Kise. Ini bocah seneng banget merengek. Mana nggak ada yang kasian lagi. Benar-benar miris hidupnya.

"Ohayou Kuroko.." Sapa pemuda berambut hijau.

"Ohayou Midorima-kun.. Ah kau pasti yang namanya Bakpao-kun. Doumo.." Sapa Kuroko dengan nada bak orang tak bersalah. Emang sih Kuroko nggak bersalah, Cuma nggak ngerasa aja.

"E-eh.. Ano Kuroko-kun. Namaku Takao bukan Bakpao.." Ucap orang yang berada disamping Midorima.

"Oh.. Gomen ne. Soalnya kemarin Midorima-kun bilangnya Bakpao-kun, bukan Takao-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang sebenarnya mancing amarah orang.

"Kapan aku bilang gitu. Dasar lu aja yang budek nanodayo." Midorima ooc. Dalam hati itu orang pasti udah ngerapal mantra-mantra gila yang ada didunia ini.

"Eh.. Gomen ne.. Mungkin memang aku yang lupa. Maaf ya Takao-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Oh iya Kuroko-kun. Aku dengar dari Shin-chan kau ini mantannya ya? Kok bisa sih?" Tanya Takao yang penasaran abis.

"Um.. Aku agak lupa kok bisanya. Ya pokoknya kita jalanin aja hubungan kita dulu seperti air yang mengalir disungai. Ya kan, Midorima-kun?" Ucap Kuroko dengan bijak sambil tersenyum pada Midorima. Wah sebenarnya Kuroko Cuma mancing aja tuh. Tuh lihat, Cuma disenyumin aja udah merah wajahnya. Dan anehnya, Takao bukannya cemburu malah ngetawain pacarnya sendiri.

"Yo Tetsu.." Sapa pemuda berkulit tan sambil nggandeng seseorang.

"Doumo Aomine-kun. Doumo... Bakri-kun?" Sapa Kuroko sambil bingung. Mungkin Kuroko memang orangnya pelupa. Yang punya nama agak kesal mendengar sapaan itu. Ya iyalah, nama bagus-bagus diganti Bakri. Hello.. Dunia mau runtuh ya?

"Ya ampun Tetsu. Sudah kubilang namanya Kagami, bukan Bakri. Dasar pikun." Umpat Aomine.

"Ah gomen ne Kagami-kun. Doumo.. Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Sapa Kuroko dengan sopannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko. Kemarin aku juga sudah mendengarnya dari Aomine kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Ya ampun gila!" Ucap Kagami sambil semi-teriak dikalimat akhir.

"Kau kenapa Taiga?" Tanya Aomine pada pacarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memacari pemuda semanis Kuroko. Pasti mata Kuroko waktu itu belekan, ya kan? Nggak mungkin kan Kuroko memacari Aomine yang- ittai.. sakit woi.." Ucap Kagami yang ucapannya terpotong karena dijitak Aomine.

"Eh.. Entahlah Kagami-kun. Mungkin kau benar." Jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya. Kagami yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko langsung terbahak-bahak. Mendengar pengakuan mantan secara terang-terangan itu benar-benar gila.

"Ohayou Kuro-chin." Sapa pemuda titan bersurai ungu. Yoyoi, dia adalah Murasakibara dan sedang menggandeng Himuro. Ah kok malah kayak bapak yang sedang nggandeng anaknya ya?

"Ohayou Murasakibara-kun. Ohayou.. Antimo-kun?" Sapa Kuroko yang lagi-lagi lupa menghapal nama-nama orang.

"Himuro Tatsuya desu. Kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, mantannya Atsushi?" Tanya Himuro dengan sopan.

"Hai.. Senang bertemu denganmu, Himuro-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang tak kalah sopannya.

"Sama denganku." Balas Himuro.

"Tunggu dulu. Murasakibaracchi mantan Kurokocchi? Midorimacchi juga? Aominecchi juga? Kok bisa? Aku kira Cuma aku yang mantannya Kurokocchi.." Tanya Kise yang sedari tadi mencerna ucapan orang disekitarnya yang mengatakan mantan rekan timnya itu mantannya Kuroko. What the..?

"Aku kira Cuma aku yang mantannya Kuroko. Tapi bukannya aku peduli juga nanodayo.." Ucap si tsundere Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot.

"He, jadi kalian semua? Cih. Kalian ini. Pasti aku mantan Tetsu yang pertama, ya kan Tetsu?" Ucap Aomine dengan Pdnya.

"Eh.. Sebenarnya.. Midorima-kun mantanku yang kedua, Kise-kun yang ketiga, Aomine-kun yang kelima sedangkan Murasakibara-kun yang keempat." Ucap Kuroko.

"EHHHH..." Teriak tiga orang berambut beda itu. Murasakibara acuh aja. Asal ada makanan ditangan semuanya beres.

"Ohayou Kuroko.. Ohayou minna.." Ucap pemuda berpostur tubuh yang hampir setara dengan Murasakibara, tapi masih bisa dibilang normal.

"Ohayou... Umm.. Kimochi-kun?" Sapa Kuroko dengan ragu. _Salah nama nggak ya?_ Batin Kuroko.

"Namanya Kiyoshi Kuroko.. Ohayou minna..." Jawab pemuda lain yang muncul dari belakang pemuda tadi.

"Ah iya, Kiyoshi-kun. Atau Kiyoshi-senpai. Ohayou Izuki-senpai." Sapa Kuroko dengan murah senyumnya.

"Wah wah... Jadi ini ya Kuroko itu. Aku kira kau Cuma ngelawak Izuki, ternyata Kuroko itu benar-benar manis. Untung aja dia bukan gula." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Bukan gula aja udah dikerumuni banyak semut, apalagi kalau dia gula? Gajah pun ikut ngerubung." Ucap Izuki ngasal.

"Ohayou minna... Wah sepertinya disini Cuma aku ya yang perempuan." Ucap cewek yang kelihatan tomboi, tapi cantik. Ah tidak salah lagi.. ini pasti

"Ohayou Royco-san.." **JDUAK!** Cewek tadi langsung ngeremet-remet pundak pacarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Namun tampang, dia masih senyum.

"Kau pasti Kuroko ya.. Doumo.. Aida Riko desu." Sapanya yang masih senyum. Tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau senyumannya itu pahit kayak kopi hitam.

"Ah gomen ne Riko-san. Doumo.." Kuroko langsung membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kuroko. Karena kau manis sekali, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Riko. Kali ini dia senyum tulus.

"Eh tunggu, kalian ini siapa ya? Apa kenalanmu Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Hai.. Izuki-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai itu juga mantanku." Jawab Kuroko dengan entengnya.

"NANIIII?!" Teriak semua orang. Bahkan yang bukan mantan Kuroko ikut teriak.

"Sebenarnya ada dua lagi mantanku. Ah itu dia orangnya. Ogiwara-kun, ohayou.." Sapa Kuroko.

"Ohayou Kuroko.. Wah akhirnya aku bisa ketemu sama mantan-mantan Kuroko. Doumo minna.. Ogiwara Shigehiro desu." Sapa Ogiwara yang kelewat ceria.

"EHHH... Dan yang itu jangan-jangan..." Ucap Kise sambil nunjuk seseorang.

"Ah kau pasti Cumicumi-san. Doumo.." Sapa Kuroko.

"Cumicumi-san?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kuroko, sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Namanya itu Mayuzumi bukan Cumicumi. Hah, dasar. Oh ini pacarku, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Doumo minna.." Sapa Mayuzumi. Wajahnya datar, persis seperti Kuroko. Cuma beda rabut aja sih. Sama tinggi badannya juga beda.

"Ya sudah.. Karena semuanya sudah kumpul, mari kita bersenang-senang.." Ucap Kuroko yang kali ini kelihatan senang.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini sebenarnya acara apa sih nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Cuma reunian sama mantan aja kok." Jawab Kuroko dengan entengnya.

"Reunian? Mantan? Jadi..?" Ucap Kise.

"Iya, kan kata banyak orang mantan itu sampah. Tapi menurutku mantan itu teman. Jadi ya kita harus tetap saling berhubungan. Bukan begitu Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko pada Akashi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ke toilet kok lama banget ya?

"Kau benar Tetsuya. Ya sudah, ayo bersenang-senang." Ajak Akashi.

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi Kurokocchi bilang Midorimacchi yang kedua dan Kurokocchi tak pernah menyebutkan mantan yang pertama. Mantanmu yang pertama siapa Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise dengan penasaran.

"Akashi-kun.." Ucap Kuroko dengan tampang biasa saja.

"NANIIIIIIIII?!" Teriak semua orang kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi. Oh minus Ogiwara dan Mayuzumi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang kayak orang lagi mengintimidasi.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma kaget saja.." Ucap Kise dengan gelagapan. Ya bagaimana tidak kaget, kapten tim basketnya ternyata sudah dimantanin Kuroko. Si iblis mantanin malaikat. _Oh gila, benar-benar gila._ Itu yang ada dipikiran semua orang, minus akakuro dan mayuogi. Kenapa mayuogi nggak ikutan? Karena mereka sudah tahu. Dari mana? Inget kan kalau Ogiwara sahabatnya Kuroko? Nah ya itu.

"Tunggu.. Kalau diperhatikan semuanya disini bawa pacar masing-masing nanodayo. Kalau Kuroko dan Akashi sendiri? Perasaan aku tak melihat siapa-siapa lagi selain yang bergerombol disini." Ucap Midorima dengan penasaran.

Sebenarnya semua orang juga penasaran. Dan lagi batin para mantan Kuroko minus Murasakibara dan Ogiwara berharap kalau apa yang dipikirkan mereka itu tidak benar.

"Aku dan Tetsuya bawa pacar kami kok.." Jawab Akashi dengan tenangnya.

"Heh? Mana ssu?" Tanya Kise yang semakin semangat (?)

"Ini pacarku." Ucap Akashi."Ini pacarku." Ucap Kuroko.

Mereka berucap bersamaan sambil menunjukkan ke orang yang dimaksud. Dalam artian, Kuroko nunjuk Akashi, Akashi nunjuk Kuroko. Ah.. pasangan yang pas, cocok, serasi, kawaii, dan aduh... diabetes deh..

Semua orang melongo, termasuk Murasakibara yang tak hentinya memakan makanan yang tersedia. Minus mayuogi lagi.

"J-jadi..." Kise gemeteran bingung mau ngomong apa. Kacamata Midorima pecah. Aomine ndower. Murasakibara masih ngunyah makanan, tapi kelihatan kalau dia shock berat. Dan Izuki maupun Hyuuga, dia tak berkutat ditempat.

"Kenapa jadi bengong? Ayo nikmati semuanya. Tenang, ini gratis tis tiss... Jadi puas-puasin aja. Dibawa pulang juga boleh.."Ucap Akashi.

Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak ingin beranjak pergi, namun akhirnya bubar juga saat melihat gunting yang dibawa Akashi.

Mereka pun menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Ada juga yang bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Ada juga cerita saat pacaran sama Kuroko. Pokoknya ruangan itu ramai dengan orang-orang chit-chat sana sini. Sedangkan yang mengadakan acara hanya duduk anteng dikursi dekat jendela ruangan.

"Akashi-kun.." Panggil Kuroko.

"Hm.. Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menoleh ke arah orang yang paling manis didunia.

"Arigatou ne buat semuanya. Akashi-kun orangnya memang baik." Puji Kuroko. Ah, Akashi yang dipuji pacarnya jadi malu.

"Sama-sama sayang. kalau aku tak melakukan itu, aku yakin mereka semua pasti masih menjoneskan diri sendiri." Ucap Akashi sambil tertawa. Kuroko juga ikut tertawa.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memanggilnya lagi. Akashi hanya berdehem.

"Aishiteru... I love you... Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae... Pokoke aku tresno Akashi-kun.." Semua bahasa diucapkan pemuda manis ini. Akashi yang melihat kegemasan pacarnya ini hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Dia pun memeluk Kuroko penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aishiteru mo, Tetsuyaku sayang.. Oh iya Tetsuya.." Ucap Akashi membuat Kuroko penasaran.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka.

Terlihat Akashi sedang mengambil sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba Akashi bertekuk satu lutut sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil dan membuka kotak tersebut. Terlihat cincin yang sangat cantik ditengah kotak tersebut.

"Tetsuya.. Will You Marry Me? Will you be mine forever? Will you be my wife? Will you be my children's mom? Will you-" Ucapan Akashi terpotong.

"Cukup Akashi-kun.. Yes i will." Balas Kuroko sambil memeluk erat pacarnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya ini. Aduh... Entah si dua sejoli ini sadar atau tidak, tapi semua orang sedang terisak haru melihat lamaran Akashi pada Kuroko.

"Selamat Kurokocchi.." "Kami bahagia untukmu.." "Selamat ya.. Jangan lupa undang kami.." itulah teriakan-teriakan mereka sambil menyeka air mata mereka dan juga ingus yang keluar.

Kuroko dan Akashi pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan pelan, Akashi memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Kuroko.

"Arigatou Tetsuya.." Ucap Akashi dengan lembutnya. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa sadar dia menangis haru. Tak pernah ia sangka Akashi akan melamarnya. Mungkin ini alasan lain mengapa mereka mengumpulkan mantan-mantan Kuroko.

Dengan pelan, bibir mereka pun dipertemukan. Terdengar sorakan bahagia dibelakang. Dan ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Kuroko maupun Akashi.

 **END~**

Halo halo minna^^ gimana kabarnya? Semoga baik-baik saja ya..

Ini aku buat ff yang gaje lagi. Sebenarnya pengennya humor, eh malah nggak kesangkut sama sekali humornya. Apalagi ini ffnya agak boring. Tapi yang akhir sweet kan? /nggak. Entahlah, saya malah nggak menyangka akhirnya malah Akashi ngelamar Kuroko. Pikirku Akashi itu datang dari toilet terus ngagetin mantan2 Kuroko gitu. Tapi ya begitulah jadinya.

Oh iya minna, maaf ya namanya aku plesetin. Entah kenapa saat mlesetin namanya Kagami aku jadi ketawa sendiri. Itu emang namanya paling nggak nyambung.

Oh iya ada yang konek nggak maksud ucapan Akashi yang bilang **'kalau aku tak melakukan itu, aku yakin mereka semua pasti masih menjoneskan diri sendiri.'** ? kalau nggak konek aku kasih tahu. Sebenarnya Kuroko macarin semuanya itu Cuma biar dimasa depan mereka bisa punya pasangan. Pokoknya waktu pacaran, Kuroko itu kayak memberikan dorongan biar yang dipacarin itu nggak ada yang minder atau apalah dan dimasa depannya bisa cari pacar sendiri.

Dan tentunya Kuroko yang nembak duluan. Itu juga atas kemauan Akashi kok. Oh iya, juga waktu kuroko macarin mantan2nya minus Akashi itu sebenarnya bukan atas dasar cinta karena cintanya udah mentok di Akashi. Tapi bukan berarti Kuroko Cuma manfaatin mereka. Big No!

Pokoknya yang udah konek syukurlah..

Oh iya, bisa nebak siapa yang nembak duluan saat akakuro bersama untuk pertama kali? Menurut kalian Akashi atau Kuroko yang nembak? Yok review mana pilihan kalian..

Dan Maaf banget kalau kalian tidak puas. Saya sendiri kurang puas karena masih banyak kesalahan saya pada ff ini.

Jadi, minna **tolong review** ya.. setidaknya kritik letak salah saya, kekurangan, dll yang bikin ff ini kurang. **Pokoknya review** ya.. berbaik hatilah pada author yang satu ini. kasian kan Akakuronya jadi garing ntar kalo nggak ada masukan..

Nah.. gitu aja deh. Bingung mau ngomong apaan. /padahal ngomong banyak daritadi\

Jaa.. see you next time /kalo masih mau baca ff saya sih hehe..\

-akakurofamily (Naja^^)


	2. Chapter bonus

**Warning : typo yang mungkin masih ada. Alunya mungkin agak cepet. Oh iya peringatan untuk dibagian hampir akhir, ya takutnya imajinasi liar anda muncul gitu. Hehe.. mungkin feelsnya kurang ngena.**

 **Rated – T+**

 **Pairing : Akakuro.**

 **Yak ini adalah chapter bonus dari Reunian. Naja inginnya ini dipublish sebagai sekuelnya, tapi nggak jadi. Nah dichap ini kalian bakalan tahu siapa yang menembak duluan. Kuroko atau Akashi. Ya emang sih hampir nggak ada yang jawab, tapi makasih yang udah jawab. Hehe.**

 **Review kalian juga sangat memuaskan kokoro saya. Jadi dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga saya menghadirkan chap bonus. Ternyata banyak yang suka Cumicumi dan .. Ya yang penting kalian terhibur.**

 **Oh iya, buat yang komen Akashinya ore itu bener. Kalau boku paling udah dirajam kali. Kalian tahu ndiri kan gimana possessivenya dia. Dan buat yang komen kalau Kuroko dan Akashi itu belum putus saat Kuroko macarin gom dan yang lain itu koreksi sedikit. Nanti kalian tahu sendiri kok kalo udah baca chap ini.**

 **Arigatou ne buat yang sudah mereview, follow, ataupun favorite. Ini hadiah untuk kalian semua reader-san^^**

' **Chapter Bonus'**

Sore itu terdengar bunyi decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola dilapangan basket Teiko. Ya, para pemain basket sedang latihan. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, terlihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di _bench_ dan sedang mengamati gerakan para pemain yang sedang latihan. Orang itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang ternyata sedang istirahat. Ya fisiknya memang berbeda dengan yang lain.

Setelah dirasanya cukup mengobservasi, ia pun beranjak dari _bench_ menuju ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan. Ia mulai passing bola pada temannya. Namun, belum sampai lima menit, sudah terjadi perang dingin antara kulit putih dan kulit hitam.

Bukan karena diskriminasi, melainkan berebut bola yang datang dari Kuroko.

"Hah Ahominecchi.. Jelas-jelas passing tadi untukku." Ucap Kise yang berkulit putih.

"Baka! Mata lo kemana tadi? Jelas-jelas itu untuk gue." Balas si kulit hitam alias Aomine.

"Nggak mungkin. Itu jelas-jelas buat aku." Kise nggak mau kalah.

"Halah... Gue kenal Tetsu lebih lama dari lo. Jadi gue tahu persis itu bola buat siapa." Sanggah Aomine.

Dan percekcokan berlanjut sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya Aomine maupun Kise tak sadar akan kedatangannya. Dan tiba-tiba...

 _Wusss.._

 _Wusss.._

 **BUGH..!**

Aomine maupun Kise terpental ke belakang. Siapakah yang tadi mendorong Kise dan Aomine? Seratus untuk kalian yang menjawab Kuroko. Namun, kalau bukan kaptennya yang menyuruh sebenarnya Kuroko ogah-ogahan. Kuroko sendiri inginnya duduk aja dan melihat live action pertengkaran antara suami dan istri, itu menurut Kuroko loh.

Setelah me-ignite pass mereka berdua, Kuroko kembali duduk ke _bench_. Mungkin karena tenaganya baru saja terkuras gara-gara me-ignite mereka. Kise dan Aomine sekarang terkapar tak berdaya. Siapa juga yang suruh ribut.

"Terima kasih Kuroko." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar oleh pendengaran Kuroko. Kuroko hafal betul itu suara siapa.

"Sama-sama Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko yang tak hentinya menatap arah depan.

Akashi sendiri sedang menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang lebih kecil dibandingnya. Jarang loh Akashi punya kesempatan deket sama pemuda bersurai biru ini.

"Kuroko, apa bisa kau tinggal sebentar setelah latihan selesai?" Tanya Akashi yang tak hentinya memandang Kuroko.

"Hm.. Memang ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sama sekali tak melirik Akashi.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Balas Akashi. Lalu dia beranjak dari _bench_ dan keluar dari lapangan basket. Kuroko melihat kepergian Akashi. Degupan jantung Kuroko kini mulai normal. Ah iya, sejak tadi saat Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko, jantung Kuroko sedang liarnya. Kuroko tahu dia punya perasaan lebih pada kapten basket itu.

Kini jam tengah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Saatnya para pemain basket pulang. Namun tidak untuk Kuroko dan Akashi. Mereka berdiri diluar lapangan basket karena lapangan akan ditutup. Angin terasa berhembus pelan membuat tubuh Kuroko rileks.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin Akashi-kun bicarakan?" Tanya Kuroko _to the point_.

"Um... Kuroko. Aku ingin kau..." _Menjadi kekasihku_. Batin Akashi. Namun sayang, kalimatnya harus ia gantung. Degupan jantungnya membuat dirinya hampir hilang kendali.

"Akashi-kun ingin apa?" Tanya Kuroko bingung. Tak pernah ia lihat kaptennya ini terlihat gugup.

"Ah mendingan kita sambil jalan saja." Usul Akashi. Mereka pun berjalan keluar sekolah. Kini pemuda bersurai merah mulai rileks.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Mungkin juga lupa jika Akashi sedang akan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi... Akashi-kun tadi mau bilang apa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan.

"Ya... Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat latihannya. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Akashi yang sebenarnya menyimpang sekali dengan apa yang ia akan bicarakan.

"Um... Tidak ada sih Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko yang terus saja memandang ke depan.

"Begitu ya... Oh iya Kuroko.." Ucap Akashi yang berhenti berjalan. Mau tak mau Kuroko juga berhenti. Akashi memandang Kuroko, begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang baru kali ini memandang Akashi. Degup jantung mereka tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kuroko.. Apa kau mau menja-" Kalimat Akashi terpotong ketika mendengar suara ponsel berdering. _Dasar keparat, siapa sih beraninya memotong ucapanku. Ingin mati ya_ , batin Akashi yang inginnya mencak-mencak.

Drrttt.. Drtttt.. Drrttt-

"Moshi-moshi... Ada apa kaa-san." Ucap Kuroko. Mampus lo Akashi. Calon mertua lo sendiri yang nelpon. Masih pengen ngebunuh yang telpon?

"Iya, ini Tetsuya masih dijalan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Iya.. Sebentar lagi Tetsuya sampai rumah. Hai." Ucap Kuroko lalu menutup telponnya.

"Dari ibumu ya?" Tanya Akashi sok basa-basi. Padahal pengennya mohon-mohon gitu karena udah ngatain camernya.

"Iya Akashi-kun. Katanya aku harus segera pulang. Bicaranya besok saja ya. Jaa.." Ucap Kuroko sambil berlari. Akashi menghela nafas. _Jadi gagal ya_.. Batin Akashi. Akashi terus saja memandangi punggung pemuda bersurai biru itu yang semakin lama semakin tak nampak.

 _Ya sudahlah, mungkin besok masih ada kesempatan_. Batinnya lagi. Ia pun menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, nampak mobil mewah tengah berhenti dihadapan Akashi. Ia pun masuk mobil tersebut dan mobil itu bergerak membawa Akashi kerumahnya.

 **-Skip-**

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Namun yang tak biasa adalah dia sedang memikirkan kalimat Akashi yang tak diteruskan semalam.

" _Kuroko.. Apa kau mau menja-"_

" _Kuroko.. Apa kau mau menja-"_

 _Menja-?_ Batin Kuroko. Sejak tadi Kuroko terus saja mengulang kata-kata Akashi yang terpotong. _Maksudnya menja itu apa ya?_ Batin Kuroko. _Apa menjadi?_ _Kalau memang menjadi, lalu kata setelahnya apa?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Hah ternyata Kuroko bisa galau juga.

Sesampainya dikelas, Kuroko duduk dikursinya dan terus saja memikirkan ucapan Akashi. Pelajaran pertama Kuroko lalui dengan melamun. Ya walaupun Sastra Jepang adalah minatnya, tapi kalau pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, pelajaran yang ia sukai pun tergeser.

Tak dirasa, bel istirahat berdenting. Kuroko pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang menyediakan vanilla milkshake. Ia membeli satu gelas dan duduk dikursi kantin sambil melamun. Untung saja dia tak menabrak seseorang saat berjalan sambil melamun.

"Kurokocchi..." Terdengar suara cempreng Kise dari kejauhan. Kuroko tak menghiraukan.

"Yo Tetsu.." Terdengar suara lain yang mendekat.

"Are, Kuro-chin melamun?" Terdengar suara lain yang mendekat. Kuroko tetap tak bergeming.

"Woi, Murasakibara. Makan itu sambil duduk jangan ditengah jalan seperti itu nanodayo." Dan suara lain pun ikut terdengar. Murasakibara pun dengan malasnya mengikuti saran Midorima dan duduk disamping Kuroko.

Anggota tim basket lainnya juga ikut duduk. Dengan posisi Kise berada disamping Murasakibara, Aomine dan Midorima duduk dikursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan Kursi panjang yang diduduki Kise, Murasakibara dan juga Kuroko. Mereka duduk sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa.

"Kuroko..." Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar oleh pendengaran Kuroko. Sontak Kuroko menoleh pada orang yang mempunyai suara khasnya itu.

"Iya akashi-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko saat melihat Akashi duduk duduk didepan Kuroko disamping Midorima.

"Tidak.. Lanjutkan saja melamunmu.. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Ucap Akashi. Tentu saja Kuroko jadi tidak bisa melamun kalau seseorang yang memenuhi otaknya berada dihadapannya. Kuroko pun memilih meminum vanilla milkshake yang sejak tadi belum diminumnya.

Pemuda yang berbeda surai selain Akashi dan Kuroko memandang mereka bingung. _Tadi aja sapaanku tak dijawab_. _Sedangkan sapaan Akashi/cchi langsung disahut_. Mungkin kurang lebih itu batin Kise dan Aomine, karena hanya mereka yang menyapa Kuroko tadi.

Mereka duduk dengan tenang. Hanya suara kunyahan Murasakibara yang tak hentinya memakan snacknya. Yang lain makanannya sudah pindah ke perut.

"Ehem.. Kenapa kita diam seperti ini nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda pemuda bersurai pelangi itu.

"Iya ssu... Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ssu?" Usul Kise.

"Main apa Kise-chin? Nyam... Nyam..." Tanya Murasakibara yang terus saja mengunyah snacknya.

"Entah.. Enaknya main apa ssu?" Kise tanya balik.

"Ano.. Aku harus pergi ke kelas. Jaa minna.." Tiba-tiba Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Teman-temannya menatap Kuroko bingung. Biasanya walaupun mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang tak enak sekalipun, Kuroko akan selalu berada disamping mereka. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba cabut begitu saja? Pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi mereka mencoba untuk positif thinking, mungkin memang dia tak enak badan.

Beda surai beda pemikiran. Akashi berpikir kalau Kuroko sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi Akashi tak tahu itu apa. Mungkin dia akan tanya saat latihan basket nanti.

Kuroko kini berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Pikirannya benar-benar tak jauh dari ingatan semalam. Apa dia akan bertanya lagi pada Akashi? Mungkin saja. Tapi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini apa mungkin dia akan datang latihan basket nanti? Kuroko pikir itu tak mungkin. Memang dia terlihat jadi egois, tapi bagaimana jika moodnya yang tak menentu itu malah membuatnya merusak permainan basket timnya. Lebih baik dia mencari alasan agar tidak datang.

 **-Skip-**

Pelajaran hari ini pun berakhir. Semua siswa berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk mengistirahatkan diri dirumah tercinta. Namun tidak untuk siswa yang mempunyai ekstakurikuler. Mereka harus tetap tinggal untuk melaksanakan ekskul mereka. Termasuk ekskul basket yang mungkin setiap hari latihan.

Nampak semua siswa yang mengikuti ekskul basket sudah datang dan latihan. Termasuk kapten tim basket yang kini tengah duduk di _bench_. Matanya terus saja memandang gerakan anak buahnya. Tapi sepertinya tak hanya itu. Dia bahkan tak melihat pemain andalannya. Dimana dia?

"Ano Akashi-kun.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak jauh dari Akashi. Sontak Akashi langsung menoleh pada arah datangnya suara itu dan sekarang dia melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Kau telat Kuroko.." Ucap Akashi dengan tegas. Dia memang harus bisa membagi mana yang pribadi mana yang bukan.

"Gomenasai Akashi-kun. Tapi kalau boleh aku meminta izin untuk tidak latihan hari ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badan. Raut wajah Akashi tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Terluka? Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir. Kuroko yang mendengar nada kaptennya itu hanya bisa senyum tipis. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang ia sayang.

"Tidak Akashi-kun.. Hanya saja.." Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?" Akashi bertanya. Dia benar-benar khawatir kalau Kuroko kenapa-napa.

"Hanya saja.. Um... tidak jadi deh. Aku akan latihan hari ini." Ucap Kuroko. Dia pun mulai berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju dan meninggalkan Akashi yang cengo. Akashi bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko yang plin-plan itu.

Kuroko kembali ke lapangan dengan baju latihannya. Ia pun mulai memasuki lapangan dan langsung ikut latihan dengan teman-temannya. Akashi memandang sosok Kuroko itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari yang tadi masih terang oleh matahari kini menjadi agak gelap dengan sinar orange dari cahaya matahari yang sudah tenggelam. Pemain basket Teiko juga sudah siap untuk pulang, meninggalkan pemeran utama dan juga beberapa pemeran pembantu.

Mereka hari ini berniat untuk mampir ke kedai Majiba dulu. Saat mereka sampai, mereka langsung memesan pesanan mereka. Mungkin karena habis latihan jadi mereka butuh asupan untuk memulihkan energi mereka.

"Kurokocchi hari ini kenapa ssu? Kok kelihatan lemas ssu? Apa Kurokocchi sakit?" Tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kau terlihat kurang sehat nanodayo. B-bukannya aku peduli denganmu nanodayo." Ucap si pemuda tsundere, Midorima.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Midorima-kun. Hanya kurang istirahat saja mungkin." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyesap minuman favoritnya yang sudah dilayani. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Ini untuk Kuro-chin. Mungkin akan memulihkan tenagamu." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan snacknya pada Kuroko.

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun.." Ucap Kuroko menerima pemberian Murasakibara.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ssu.. Jaa minna.." Ucap Kise lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Rasanya badanku pegal-pegal. Jaa.." Ucap Aomine dan menyusul Kise yang sudah tak nampak.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Mido-chin pulang bareng ya, kan rumah kita searah.." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menggeret Midorima. Midorima yang digeret paksa Murasakibara langsung memberontak, tapi nyerah juga karena tenaga mereka yang tak sebanding. Dan kini tinggallah pemeran utama kita.

"Ayo Kuroko, sebaiknya kita juga pulang." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan. Kuroko pun membuntuti Akashi dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Kemarin Akashi-kun ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kemarin? Oh yang waktu kita pulang itu ya?" Tanya Akashi memastikan. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Um.. Apa ya? Aku agak lupa. Mungkin kalau sudah ingat aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap Akashi berbohong. Jelas-jelas ingatan Akashi itu tajam setajam silet. Tapi sepertinya Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan tenang. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko sampai dirumahnya. Dia juga hampir lupa kalau Akashi dari tadi mengikutinya, walaupun Akashi ada disampingnya.

"Ano Akashi-kun.. Bukannya rumahmu tidak dijalan ini?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Kalau begitu oyasumi Kuroko." Ucap Akashi dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri didepan rumahnya sendiri.

"Tunggu Akashi-kun.." Panggil Kuroko membuat Akashi berhenti seketika dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kuroko.

"Iya, ada apa Kuroko." Tanya akashi pada Kuroko. Jarak mereka belum terlalu jauh. Mungkin sekitar beberapa langkah saja. Terlihat Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju arah Akashi. Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja...

 _ **CUP!**_

"Aku menyukai Akashi-kun.. Oyasuminasai.." Ucap Kuroko, lalu dia berlari menuju rumahnya dan segera masuk. Bagi Kuroko itu adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin akan dia lakukan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium kaptennya sendiri tepat dibibir. Dan bahkan dia tak sempat melirik wajah Akashi karena takut dengan wajah Akashi.

Akashi sendiri masih meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dirinya masih mematung didepan rumah Kuroko. Perlahan, tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh sang pujaan hati. Bisa dibilang itu adalah ciuman pertamanya selain orang tuanya.

"Dia.. Menciumku..." Gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian terlihat senyuman lebar diwajah Akashi. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah untuk Akashi maupun Kuroko.

 _Tunggu! J-jadi.. K-kuroko.. Men-menyukaiku? T-tapi.. Aghhhh... Aku kecolongan! Sial!_ Umpat Akashi dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, Kuroko sedang duduk dikursinya. Dia malas untuk pergi ke kantin ataupun ke perpustakaan. Alasannya mudah, dia tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Akashi. Dia benar-benar malu karena melakukan hal yang tak senonoh seperti itu pada Akashi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kuroko. Kuroko pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kuroko, kau dicari Akashi-san.." Ucap teman satu kelasnya itu. Oh tidak, Kuroko berusaha keras agar tak bertemu dengan Akashi, kini malah Akashi yang mencarinya. Dengan berat hati, Kuroko keluar kelas untuk menemui Akashi.

Sesampainya diluar kelas, Kuroko langsung berhadapan dengan Akashi. Mata mereka saling memandang. Terlihat mata mereka berbinar-binar. Kuroko tak tahu harus berbuat apa, begitu juga dengan Akashi yang sepertinya tersesat dalam _aquamarine_ Kuroko.

Dan tak ada lima detik, bibir mereka telah bertemu lagi. Mata Kuroko langsung membulat. Tindakan Akashi itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepatnya. Walaupun hanya sekedar menempel, tapi ini benar-benar memalukan bagi Kuroko. Pasalnya mereka tengah ada didepan kelas. Dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Dan dengan beraninya, ada juga yang mengabadikan moment mereka itu.

Setelah entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka memutus ciuman itu. Akashi tersenyum tulus pada Kuroko yang masih saja tak sadar. Kini Kuroko terkejut juga terpana melihat senyum indah Akashi.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko terkejut akan perkataan Akashi. Dia, Akashi, orang yang ia sayangi, menyatakan cinta padanya didepan para murid yang sekarang sedang menggerombol. Kuroko seperti kehilangan akalnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Akashi.

Sontak Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Kuroko pun membalas pelukan Akashi yang kini menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka kini tengah bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Bertepatan dengan lepasnya pelukan mereka, bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya pun berdenting. Semua murid termasuk Kuroko dan Akashi kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **-Skip-**

Setelah dua bulan berpacaran, Kuroko juga Akashi kini sedang bersantai dirumah Akashi yang gedenya minta ampun. Bagi Kuroko, membutuhkan waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk mengetahui bagian-bagian rumah Akashi. Ya secara, ini kan akan menjadi rumahnya juga dimasa depan nanti. Kalau kapannya entah, menunggu mereka lulus SMA mungkin.

Sekarang Kuroko dan Akashi sedang duduk diteras rumah bagian belakang. Disitu ada banyak bunga yang tersusun rapi dan terlihat sangat indah. Tak hanya bunga, bahkan kolam kecil untuk ikan pun ada. Hanya saja ikannya yang nggak ada. Kata Akashi ikannya nggak ada karena digoreng sendiri. Kan lumayan nggak usah beli.

"Akashi-kun kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau kau punya taman kecil disini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada merajuk.

"Gomen ne.. Mungkin aku yang lupa. Lagipula tempat ini sudah lama tak aku kunjungi karena tugas-tugas yang diberikan otou-sama." Balas Akashi. Ya, karena Akashi putra tunggal keluarga Akashi, mau tak mau ia akan menjadi penerus sah perusahaan Akashi.

"Oh.. Gomen ne Akashi-kun. Aku lupa kau harus mengerjakan tugas Akashi-san dan malah merajuk nggak jelas seperti ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil manyun. Aduh, Akashi yang melihat bibir merah Kuroko jadi menelan ludah. Pasalnya Kuroko _kawaii_ sekali seperti itu.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Memang aku yang salah. Oh iya, dari semua bunga yang ada disini, kau suka bunga apa?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko pun memandangi semua bunga satu persatu.

"Um.. Yang itu.." Ucap Kuroko sambil menujukkan bunga yang paling indah menurut Kuroko.

"Mawar putih? Aku rasa itu tak indah-indah amat. Lebih indah juga seseorang yang ada disampingku ini.." Ucap Akashi dengan modal gombalannya itu.

"Mulai lagi ya.. Dasar penggombal." Ucap Kuroko malas. Memang sering sekali Akashi memberikan kata-kata manis untuk Kuroko. Tapi bagi Kuroko itu hal yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Setiap ada kesempatan, Akashi selalu saja membuat kata gombal untuknya sampai dia bosen.

"Hehe.. Gomen gomen.. Memang kenapa kamu menyukai mawar putih Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang sangat tertarik pada wajah Kuroko yang manis itu.

"Mawar putih selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang paling aku sayang.." Ucap Kuroko dengan sendu. Namun sayangnya, Akashi terlanjur salah paham dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Orang yang kau sayang?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada kesal. Ya terdengar jelas ditelinga Kuroko.

"Hm.. Dia selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Dia selalu saja ada untukku saat aku membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Dia seperti malaikatku. Dia begitu menyayangiku begitu juga denganku. A-aku.. aku sangat merindukannya. Setiap hari dia selalu mengucapkan kalau mawar putih adalah bunga tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Bunga yang selalu mengingatkannya padaku. Katanya aku ini cantik seperti mawar putih. Begitu juga dengan hatiku yang seputih mawar putih.

"Pernah suatu hari... D-dia... melihat mawar putih ditaman... d-dan saat pulang dia memberikannya padaku. T-tapi... keesokan harinya mawar itu layu, begitu juga dengan... hiks.. begitu juga dengannya yang.. t-tak sadarkan diri.. d-dia meninggal dengan mawar putih ditangannya. I-itulah mengapa.. aku s-sangat menyukai mawar putih.. dan mawar putih selalu mengingatkanku padanya." Jelas Kuroko yang tanpa sadar ia menangis. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko menangis langsung memeluknya.

"Memang dia siapa?" Tanya Akashi dengan lirih.

"D-dia.. Nenekku.." Balas Kuroko yang masih terisak dipelukan Akashi. Sekarang Akashi merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan karena kecemburuannya, mungkin Kuroko tak akan mengingat-ingat neneknya yang paling ia sayang itu.

"Gomen Tetsuya. Aku tak tahu soal itu.." Ucap Akashi yang merasa bersalah. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku benar-benar merindukannya." Ucap Kuroko yang sekarang lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merawat mawar ini agar selalu hidup. Jadi kau tak ada alasan untuk bersedih saat mengingat nenekmu, karena kau telah merawat apa yang ia sukai." Usul Akashi. Kuroko pun tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun.." Ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Ia sangat beruntung dapat menjadi kekasih Akashi. Semoga mereka dapat hidup bersama sampai akhir.

 **-Skip-**

Sekarang Akashi maupun Kuroko sudah kelas tiga SMP. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Kala senang ataupun sedih. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Banyak yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Namun entah kenapa teman tim basketnya belum mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka. Akashi maupun Kuroko seperti ingin merahasiakan hal ini pada mereka, entah apa alasannya.

Dan hal yang telah menjadi rutinitas itu terus saja mereka lakukan. Bertemu diatap sekolah saat istirahat. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua disana. Seperti saat ini, mereka dengan santainya duduk diatap sekolah.

"Tetsuya..." Panggil Akashi. Kuroko hanya berdehem sambil melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Menurutmu apa anggota tim basket kita bisa mendapatkan pasangan saat setelah lulus SMP?" Tanya Akashi.

"Um.. Mungkin saja Akashi-kun. Mereka kan terkenal dan juga berbakat, pasti banyak yang mau." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku kurang setuju dengan pendapatmu.." Ucap Akashi yang masih menatap langit biru..

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko heran. Biasanya mereka selalu saja kompak dalam hal seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang berbeda pendapat?

"Mungkin kau benar kalau banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan mereka. Tapi apa mereka akan menerima orang yang mengantri itu begitu saja? Mereka itu walaupun tampang pas-pasan tapi mereka juga selalu mengunggulkan kualitas. Kalau mereka asal memilih pasangan, bisa-bisa mereka hanya memanfaatkan popularitas.

"Seperti Kise yang juga seorang model. Aomine yang ya walaupun dia item, tapi skillnya benar-benar hebat, lagipula dia juga ace diklub basket kita. Midorima yang walaupun maniak oha-asa dan juga tsundere, tapi kalau soal pasangan pasti dia akan sependapat denganku. Untuk Murasakibara, entahlah. Asal ada makanan pasti dia tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Tapi tak mungkin kan dia akan menjomblo seumur hidup?" Ucap Akashi panjang lebar nan tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu Akashi-kun begitu perhatian pada mereka.." Puji Kuroko.

"He? Jadi kau pikir aku selalu kejam pada mereka gitu?" Tanya Akashi ngasal. Kuroko dengan polosnya mengangguk. Akashi yang melihat kekasihnya ini hanya bisa mengusap surai biru Kuroko. Dia begitu gemas pada kekasihnya ini.

"Terus, Akashi-kun akan melakukan apa untuk mereka?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Janji kau tak akan marah? Janji kau tak akan berpikir macam-macam?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Kuroko pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Akashi sambil berkata janji.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, kau ini bagaikan malaikat. Kau selalu saja mereka kagumi. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangimu. Jadi pasti mereka akan selalu mengejarmu. Terlebih lagi mereka belum mengetahui hubungan kita." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko bingung apa maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau memacari mereka. Bukan untuk memilikimu, namun aku ingin kau membuat mereka jadi lebih bisa melepasmu dan akan berpaling pada orang lain." Jelas Akashi. Tapi Kuroko masih belum menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Akashi.

"Aku tak mengerti.." Ucap Kuroko.

"Maksudku, kau harus mendekati mereka dan memberikan dorongan ataupun sebuah kata mutiara agar mereka bisa mencari pasangan sendiri saat sudah lulus SMP. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu jelek sekali dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Nah, aku ingin kau seperti mengajari mereka untuk melakukan yang baik. Paham?" Jelas Akashi.

"Berarti... K-kita harus p-putus dong.." Ucap Kuroko yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mungkin saja.. Kan nggak mungkin dong saat kamu pacaran sama mereka kamu masih punya hubungan denganku." Ucap Akashi.

"B-bilang saja Akashi-kun mau putus denganku. Nggak usah pakai acara seperti itu segala. Mungkin memang Akashi-kun sudah tak sayang lagi denganku. Kalau Akashi-kun memang mau putus denganku, seharusnya Akashi-kun _to the point_ saja, nggak usah berbelit-belit seperti itu." Bentak Kuroko yang sekarang menangis.

"Sayang, bukan seperti itu maksudku.."

"Kalau bukan begitu terus apa? Sudah jelas-jelas kau ingin putus denganku." Kuroko mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Dengarkan dulu maksudku. Kau tadi sudah janji untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam." Ucap Akashi yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana aku tak akan berpikir macam-macam kalau itu yang kau maksud. Terserah Akashi-kun sajalah." Ucap Kuroko. Dia pun mulai berjalan untuk keluar. Tapi gerakannya tertahan saat Akashi mulai memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dengarkan dulu ucapanku Tetsuya.. Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi sungguh-sungguh sayang. Aku hanya kasihan pada mereka kalau seumur hidup mereka akan jones. Kalau kau sudah melakukan tugasmu itu, kita akan balikan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau aku kasih waktu selama dua bulan untuk berhubungan dengan mereka, setelah itu kita akan balikan. Bagaimana?" Tawar Akashi.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Kuroko dengan ragu.

"Hm.. Aku serius sayang. Bagaimana? Anggap saja ini tantangan buatmu." Ucap Akashi.

"Tapi janji ya nanti kita balikan lagi.." Ucap Kuroko. Dia memang benar-benar takut kehilangan Akashi.

"Iya, aku janji sayang. Oh iya, selama kamu berhubungan dengan mereka kau tidak boleh diapa-apakan mereka. Terutama sama si Ahomine itu. Aku akan membantumu nanti." Ucap Akashi.

"Baiklah... Hanya dua bulan kan?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi pun mengangguk mantap. Kuroko membalikkan badannya sehingga menatap wajah Akashi yang tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba bibir mereka bertemu. Walaupun setiap hari mereka berciuman, rasanya mereka tak akan bosan. Malah akan selalu merindu jika tak tersentuh. Ciuman itu mulai panas, Akashi mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjamah mulut Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, saliva lolos dari bibir mereka. Tangan nakal Akashi mulai bergerak menelusuri badan putih Kuroko. Kuroko semakin mendesah dibuatnya. Dan saat hari itu, Kuroko maupun Akashi tak mempedulikan tempat untuk saling menyatukan cinta mereka. Kuroko dengan liarnya mengerang. Akashi juga tak akan bosan membuat Kuroko tak berdaya dibuatnya itu. Malah akan selalu menjadikannya sebagai hal terfavorit dalam hidupnya.

Dan selama dua bulan, mereka tak bisa menyentuh satu sama lain. Mereka juga tak boleh egois. Mereka saling menyetujui hal ini dari awal. Akashi maupun Kuroko tak akan mundur. Walaupun terpisahkan, namun hubungan mereka tetap saja baik. Masih sms-an, telponan, kadang ketemuan. Ya walaupun hampir tak ada waktu karena Kuroko harus mengurusi 'Pacar'nya itu.

Namun, selama dua bulan itu, apa yang Kuroko lakukan menghasilkan buah. Saat masuk SMA, hampir semua temannya yang Kuroko pacari dengan mudah mendapatkan pasangan yang mereka inginkan. Tapi sayang, Aomine tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan saat di SMA. Karena tak ada dada yang besar katanya. Namun saat dia masuk kemiliteran, bukannya bertemu dengan dada besar malah bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang badannya hampir sama dengannya, namun lebih manis. Katanya.

Kise sendiri juga tak mendapatkan pasangan saat di SMA. Yang membuatnya jengah adalah saat gadis-gadis SMA mengejar-ngejarnya. Sampai ia lulus SMA. Tapi mungkin jodohnya memang tidak di SMA, melainkan ditempatnya bekerja. Saat managernya diganti, saat itulah mata dan hati Kise tertuju padanya seorang.

Oh iya, saat Kuroko sekolah di SMA, dia juga menemukan masalah yang sama seperti di SMP. Ia pun bertanya pada 'Kekasihnya' alias Akashi untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu SMP itu. Dan dengan senang hati Akashi menyetujui. Namun dengan syarat, waktunya hanya tiga minggu, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Kuroko pun menyetujui.

Nah itulah saat Kuroko membantu Hyuuga dan juga Izuki. Oh iya untuk Ogiwara, sebenarnya itu masalah sendiri. Dia sebenarnya tak perlu menjadi pacar Kuroko. Karena dia adalah sahabat Kuroko. Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko ingin sekali membantu Ogiwara dengan cara menjadi pacarnya itu. Ogiwara tahu hal yang dilakukan Kuroko. Tapi dia tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya akan masuk dalam bagian itu juga.

Dan saat semua tugas sudah terlaksana, janji itu kembali terpenuhi. Akashi dan Kuroko kembali bersatu dengan senyum puas diwajah mereka. Dan hari itu juga, mereka kembali menyatukan cinta mereka yang tertunda.

"Tetsuya, hubungan kita itu unik ya.. putus, nyambung lagi. Putus, nyambung lagi.." Ucap Akashi saat mereka selesai melakukan apa yang dari tadi mereka lakukan.

"Iya Akashi-kun.. Tapi aku senang, dengan begini kita tak perlu khawatir pada mereka. Dan kita bisa meneruskan clbk kita.." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Clbk?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Iya.. cinta lama belum kelar.." Ucap Kuroko sambil tertawa. Akashi pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar sekali sayang.. Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan?" Usul Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi aku lelah.. Dan kau masih ada didalamku Akashi-kun. Cepat keluarkan, kalau nggak aku nggak akan mau memberimu jatah lagi." Ancam Kuroko.

"Yah.. sayang.. padahal disini anget loh.. aku masih betah disini. Bentar lagi ya sayang.." Pinta Akashi sambil menyodok-nyodokkan benda keras yang berada dilubang Kuroko.

"Ahhnn... T-tapi akunya ahnnn... y-yang s-sakit. Kalau sampai aku hamil ahhh... pokoknya kau harus ughhh.. tanggung jawab." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengerang.

"Iya iya.. nanti aku bakal tanggung jawab. Setiap Tetsuya hamil aku akan selalu tanggung jawab." Ucap Akashi dengan mantap sambil terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya.

"Terserah ahhh... S-sekarang Akashi-kun harus keluar. Perih tahu.." Pinta Kuroko yang masih saja mengerang nikmat. Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko ingin lebih. Dia terus saja menghantam titik nikmat Kuroko dengan kasar hingga akhirnya Kuroko keluar untuk kesekian kali. Kuroko terus saja mengerang dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang kekasih. Setelah menghantam beberapa kali pada titik nikmat Kuroko, Akashi pun keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu Akashi mengeluar miliknya dengan perlahan. Saat sudah berada diluar, Akashi segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kuroko.

"Aishiteru sayangku.." Ucap Akashi yang terdengar mengantuk.

"Hm.. Aishiteru mo, Seijuro-kun.." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sudah menutup mata. Namun, belum ada satu menit mata Akashi terbuka lagi.

"Tetsuya, aku punya ide.. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan reunian dengan mantan-mantanmu itu?" Usul Akashi.

"Boleh.. Kapan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Minggu depan. Oh iya, sekalian untuk memberitahu hal penting pada mereka." Ucap Akashi.

"Hal penting apa?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sayang. Oh iya, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan namaku seperti tadi sayang. Apalagi saat kita sedang melakukan 'itu'." Ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Ya ya.. terserah SEIJURO-kun saja.." Ucap Kuroko dengan menekan nama kekasihnya itu. Akashi pun tersenyum puas dan mereka pun terlelap dalam pelukan.

Dan memberitahu hal penting yang dimaksud Akashi adalah lamarannya untuk Kuroko.

 **END~**

Ne minna, bagaimana dengan chap bonus ini?

Sudah tahu kan siapa yang menyatakan cinta dulu. Juga disini sudah aku jelaskan hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko saat Kuroko memacari the gom dll. Feelsnya ngena nggak/nggak! Aku masih susah bikin feels ngena, ajarin dong..

Semoga kalian puas. Disini tak ada humor. Juga tak ada full lemon. Haha. Hanya aku kasih dikit saja. Mungkin ini lebih ke prekuelnya ya? Tapi nggak apa-apa kan aku satuin sama chap sebelumnya?

Maaf kalo masih ada yg belum puas. Naja masih berusaha untuk membuat ff yang baik.

Aku mau bales review kalian, boleh ya.. walaupun nggak penting-penting amat mungkin. Tapi aku mau berterimakasih krn telah review, fav, foll, dan tentunya yang read ff ini yang kebetulan humornya sepertinya ngena (?) dichap sebelumnya.

Yosh pertama dari **SecretVin137** : Arigatou ne sudah baca ffku ini. ya setidaknya anda terhibur, hehe..

 **PreciousPanda** : Kalau anda baca yang ini pasti sudah tahu siapa yang nembak dulu. Arigatou ne sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini..

 **Hiro Mineha** : Arigatou sudah baca^^.. Saya senang kalau anda terhibur, hehe.. Semoga saja saya mendapatkan ilham, jadi saya bisa buat yg seperti ini.. ini saja saya buatnya agak ragu takut bakal nggak ada yang baca..

 **Bakai Yamato** : Arigatou sudah baca^^... Mungkin kalau malam pertama bukannya Akashi yang agresif, tapi Kuroko... Kebayangkan kalau Kuroko yang menggoda Akashi *gyaaahh... aku pusing membayangkannya. Pasti Kuroko sexy bingo.. *pikiran nista mode : on*

 **ChintyaRosita** : hehe arigatou sudah sempat mampir^^

 **Shinju Hatsune** : Arigatou ne Shinju-san.. kamu selalu saja review distiap ffku. Aku jadi ngepens sama kamu *cieee.. makasih lah karena selalu menyempatkan untuk baca ff (gaje) saya^^

 **Zizie-Akakuro** : Zie-san kalau membaca chap ini pasti tahulah jawabannya.. disini Akashi Oreshi^^ Arigatou sudah baca ffku^^

 **OrangeCaramell** : Haha curcol mbak?.. Kuroko emang harem disini. Kalo aku boro-boro mantan, pacar satu aja belum ada. *eh giliran aku deh yang curcol*

 **AkagamiShimura27** : yeay arigatou ne sudah baca.. setidaknya anda terhibur itu sudah cukup untuk saya^^.. iya nih disini kuroko pikun stadium akhir (?) hahaa..*garingmbak! #gomen!

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na** : Arigatou ne sudah mampir dan membaca ff ini^^.. saya senang kalau anda terhibur ^^..

Yosh! Arigatou lah semuanya yang sudah mampir disini. Juga anda yang Cuma read, ya sekali-kali direview kasih masukan atau apalah.. ya ya?

Last, Yok **direview**.. silahkan.. tanggapan kalian bagaimana dengan chap ini..

Jaa, see you next time.

-akakurofamily (Naja^^)


End file.
